Fixtures
The Fixtures screen gives a clear overview of scheduled matches in the current competitions, as well as friendlies, matches of your friends and active matches. =My Fixtures= The My Fixtures screen, showing scheduled matches for various competitions The My Fixtures tab displays all your matches in the current season. This screen shows the time and date of your match in real-time, and your opponents for each match. The type of match is shown by the color to its left, which also displays the time the match takes place: Green means that it's a Cup match Blue means that it's a Champions League match Red means that it's a League match Orange means that it's a Friendly match While League matches are all scheduled for the whole season, Cup and Champions League matches are scheduled as the manager advances further through each respective competition. Clicking on a result of a previous match will display that match's report, with all the information that's available during a Live match. Clicking on a team will bring up a window with that team's information, compared side by side with your own. You are also able to reschedule a match that hasn't been played yet, but only if you are the Home team. Home teams are those that are on the left side of a fixture. You will also know that you can reschedule a match if it has a clock icon. Rescheduling costs 2 tokens. =Friends' Fixtures= Friends' Fixtures display only the matches of your friends (whether they are Facebook friends or just Top Eleven friends). You can view both old matches and upcoming ones, the same way as in the "Your Fixtures" tab. Note that this screen will not display friends who are not on the same server as you are. Friends' Fixtures uses the same color coding as My Fixtures to categorize matches by its type of competition. =Now Playing= This tab displays all matches that were recently held or are about to occur in your Competitions. You can use this menu to get information about other teams, as well as to see whether there are any Live Match you can attend. As with any Live Match, when you choose to watch it via this menu, you will be prompted to support one of the two teams. The one you support will receive a +2% Possession bonus. However you do not have to choose to support a team in-game and watch as a neutral by clicking the red x in the top right corner of the match menu as you enter the Live Match. =Live Match= A Live Match in progress A Live Match allows you to watch and manage a match in real-time, letting you react to any changes an opponent may make or when you believe a different strategy is required. Matches last 8 minutes real-time, but are divided into 90 minutes in-game time, or 45 minutes in-game per half-time. Visible tabs during a Live Match include: * Statistics * Highlights * Comments * Supporters Additionally, the following tabs are available on mobile versions of the game: * Formations * Squad Highlights give a brief overview of key moments in the game. It displays at what time of the match (according to in-game time) goals were made, red and yellow cards were given, substitutions were made or injuries occurred. Comments give narrative updates regarding what happened during a match. Supporters shows the total bonus you've gained from other people supporting you. It is divided into three categories: Managers (you and your opponent), Supporters (friends or other managers who are watching your match) and Crowd (the number of fans on your stadium). The bonus you gain from Supporters can never be more than +15% ball possession, regardless of the number of Supporters. During a Live Match, you also have insight into both managers' Squads, so you can view both Quality and formation. Live Match Stats Stastics visible during a Live Match on the Web version of Top Eleven. Live Match Statistics are divided into 12 categories: * Possession - Determines Ball Possession based on Squad Quality, match attendance, formation and various other factors. * Total Shots – Total number of shots made at the goal. * Shots on target – Total number of shots made within the boundaries of the goal. * Shot efficiency – Displays the efficiency of shots made, based on the number of goals compared to the number of total shots. * Passes completed – Displays the percentage of successful passes made. * Free kicks – Displays the number of free kicks made. * Corners – Displays the number of corner kicks made. * Saves – Displays the total number of saves the Goalkeeper has made from shots at the goal and corner kicks. * Tackles – Displays the number of successful tackles. * Fouls – Displays the number of fouls made. * Yellow cards - Displays the number of yellow cards given. * Red cards - Displays the number of red cards given. Ball Possession Ball possession is the amount of time a team possesses the ball during a Live Match. Possession in Top Eleven is shown as a percentage. Some factors that make an influence on ball possession are: * Formation * Players quality. Keep in mind that an irregular formation can lead to 20% possession regardless of player quality * Players condition and morale * Number of spectators on your match * Manager's presence during the Live Match * Other managers that are watching your game and supporting your team